just a dream
by crbrgmi
Summary: Gray spends the night with his beloved. Yup, I slashed it.


"Gray." The word whispered against his skin sent shivers running through his body.

Rolling over, he came face to face with the man of his dreams smiling down at him. Without another thought, Gray grabbed Natsu's arms and forced him on his back while Gray sat on top of him, pinning him down. He felt himself grow hard just at the mere sound of Natsu groaning under the pressure of Gray's hands on his wrists, Gray's legs entrapping his. Gray smirked as he felt the hardness of Natsu's own member under him.

Dipping his head, Gray gently placed his lips against Natsu's, grinding his hips against the other boy, letting him know exactly what he intended to do. Luckily, they had just gone through something similar earlier, and they were already naked.

Gray let go of Natsu's wrists and kissed his way down the pink haired man's neck, gently flitting his tongue against the pale skin, rewarded by shivers and moans. He chuckled softly as he reached his first stop. Without warning, he gently bit Natsu's let nipple, again causing the other man to moan. He licked, sucked, and bit the nipple without mercy, smiling all the while. Natsu flinched and jerked underneath him.

Gray turned his attentions to the other nipple, getting the same reaction.

"Gray, hurry," he pleaded, bucking his hips.

Gray chuckled. "Patience, my love. We'll get there." He placed a hand on Natsu's throbbing member, earning another moan.

"Make it quick, or I'll have to take over."

"That's not fair. You held the reins last time. I want a chance to make you feel good, too." Gray began making his way downward, kissing, licking, biting as he went along.

He felt Natsu chuckle under him. "Just hurry up before it's too late."

Just before Gray reached his destination, he picked up his head and looked a question to his partner. Natsu smiled down at him and gently ran his fingers through Gray's hair, making Gray make a noise deep in his throat that sounded almost like a purr. Gray rubbed his head against Natsu's hand before dipping his head and sticking out his tongue, barely touching the tip of Natsu's member. The pink haired boy shivered and tightened his fingers into a fist on Gray's hair.

Gray gently flicked his tongue over the tip again before slowly taking the whole member into his mouth. Natsu shivered again as Gray wrapped his tongue around it, sucking gently. Using his hands, he used one to cup his partner's balls, while the other ran up Natsu's torso until it came to his mouth, which he then inserted his fingers into the boy's mouth.

Natsu bucked his hips while he mirrored Gray's tongue, licking and sucking Gray's fingers. Gray opened his eyes to watch as Natsu's cheeks flushed.

His vision blurred.

He paused in his attentions, blinking rapidly, trying to clear his vision. After a few seconds he was able to see clearly, and he continued.

"Hurry, Gray," Natsu gasped.

Gray took his fingers and immediately slid one into his partner's hole, chuckling at the feel of Natsu shuddering and the sound of his gasping. He moved his finger, loosening Natsu's entrance, getting him ready for something bigger.

Gray pulled back, abandoning his attentions for the moment. He grabbed Natsu's legs and pulled him up to Gray's hips.

"Hurry," Natsu pleaded.

Gray obliged, gently pushing himself into Natsu's entrance, not wanting to hurt his beloved.

"You okay?" Gray asked. At Natsu's nod of approval, Gray started moving his hips, starting out slowly thrusting. His vision blurred again. He placed a hand over his eyes, rubbing furiously, trying to keep his focus. Natsu was right, they had to hurry before their time was up.

Without another thought, Gray pulled out, turned Natsu around, and returned to thrusting inside Natsu's ass - his beautifully pale, firm, smooth ass. Gray leaned down and wrapped his arm around Natsu's body, grabbing hold of his dick, pumping in time with his hips thrusting.

Natsu cried out, clutching the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. Gray shivered at the sound of Natsu's cries, letting out a few grunts and moans himself.

Natsu's hair color bled onto the pillow. Everything was becoming blurry again, and nothing Gray did could clear his vision.

"Not yet," he found himself whispering. He pumped harder, faster, wanting release before everything disappeared.

"Almost, Gray. Keep at it."

Gray felt his insides grow hot, and he pushed faster. Almost….he could feel release just out of reach.

His head started becoming groggy, and he felt heavier. He had to lay down fully on Natsu's back, but he never slowed down. So close…right there…almost…

Gray opened his eyes, the sun streaming in through the window, streaming onto his face. He sighed and sat up, his body covered in sweat. Looking around, he found himself alone. Again…

It was only just a dream.


End file.
